Fate Is A Stupid Thing
by xxBurningxx
Summary: ...Because it never was on his side in the first place. And this ache in his chest...That thing called 'love'...Yeah, it's a stupid thing too.


**Story Note: I know that Kohaku is supposed to be genderless, but like other authors for this fandom, I'm not going to call her an 'it', so she's a girl in this. This is also a drabble.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the manga, Wish, it belongs to the members of CLAMP. **

* * *

><p><strong>Fate Is A Stupid Thing<strong>

**by. **_xxBurningxx_

* * *

><p>He sits, perched in a tree as moonlight illuminates the earth around him. Somewhere in the distance, the sound of two mewling cats arguing fills the otherwise silent night. Crimson eyes flash behind the cloak of darkness that is formed by the canopy of leaves, and the demon that sits there cannot help but emit a low growl. He ruffles his dark colored wings in agitation; he can hear the giggles of <em>her<em> and Suichiro through the thin walls of their house.

It takes a painful amount of willpower.

Because if he could, he'd glide down there and rip out the bastard's heart. But he doesn't, because even though he enjoys _her _tears and terrified eyes, he doesn't want to hurt her. Her whimpers and cries of fear, they all fill him with joy; an unbearable amount of pleasure. But despite every cruel thing he's done to her, he would never take it further than that: just a mirage of pranks and games.

It kills him; knowing that she's _happy _with Suichiro.

There in lies the reason why Kouryuu refuses to harm the mortal human. It would hurt her, and what would be the point anyway? She's just have wait another 100 years...The joke would be on him, because no matter what, she'll never return the feelings the he has. He hears it again: her laugh. His pointed ears twitch at the sound, and that same burning sensation fills his gut. She'd never given a sound like that for him, although, then again, he'd never really given her a reason to...

But really, it's not his fault that his way of courtship is playing mean and unfair. Those damned cats had seen it, so why couldn't she? But the answer's already there. Kouryuu never had a chance. Never will.

And he'd decided long ago that Fate was a stupid thing.

Shifting on the branch, he allows his wings to fully extend out, soaking up the moonlight. Kouryuu doesn't believe in Fate, because surely, Fate would not be as cruel as to let him sit here, watching her, wishing in vain. Fate wouldn't make him suffer like this. Or perhaps, it's not Fate but something entirely different. Maybe is this payment for his sins.

No. Fate just wasn't on his side to begin with. It's not on anyone's side...Except...Maybe her; maybe by some stroke of good luck, by her purity, Kohaku had managed to win Fate over.

But Fate would never side with a sinful demon, and this much, Kouryuu knew.

"Oh! Thanks for the milk, Suichiro!"

That sound burns his ears. It's times like this that Kouryuu wishes that he actually could die. Because anywhere would be nicer than this. But then, he wonders why he hasn't left already...Even without returning to the Underworld, even if he did stay on Earth, he didn't have to stay in this town. But then he realizes that it wouldn't matter, because he'd always be thinking about her. She would always infect his thoughts and what little peace of mind he had.

It makes his chest ache.

His life if just a lie; a cover-up for a heartbroken soul. Wishful thinking will get him no where and he knows this. Unlike an angel, a demon like himself is not bound to one love. At anytime, Kouryuu could fall in love with another being, forget about her, let everything go. But he already feels dedicated to her, and no matter what, it'll never change...

Love is a stupid thing...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My first story for this fandom. I don't have much to say except that I feel sorry for Kouryuu. I wrote this in about 20 minutes...No spell check, no editing and revising. I hope it's not too bad. Heh. I apologize if it's OOC or anything like that. Heh. Thanks for reading! I don't really expect to get any reviews, but I'd really appreciate it if I did! Again, I hope that you enjoyed this drabble-oneshot-thing. **

**This was also written just because I'm having some major writer's block for a different story of mine, lol. Writer's Block: Every authors worst nightmare. Lol. Hehe. :)**

**Oh, and if you're familiar with the Soul Eater fandom, perhaps check out my SE stories? Heh. Just a suggestion! I'm not advertising my own stories! (Okay, so maybe I am, Lol, sorry about that!)**

**Bye-bye! **

**Burning**


End file.
